iLike Ham
by JamesLily96
Summary: Freddie and Carly started going out about a month ago. When he starts getting feelings for a certain blonde-headed demon, he's not sure what to do. Caught in a love-triangle he never expected, Freddie starts to discover things abot Sam and even himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Freddie's P.O.V

"Hey Freddo, pass me the ham." Sam yelled even though she was sitting right by me.

"Whatever Sam." I said as I passed a huge slice of ham to blond headed demon.

She just grabbed the food from me without saying thanks and ripped into the ham, not bothering to close her mouth while she chewed. Most people would be thoroughly disgusted, but I was used to it. She finished the ham at an amazing speed and turned to look at me.

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" she asked.

I grinned. "Now would I tell you that?"

"Cause I hate surprises. I prefer to know what's going to happen so I'm not disappointed, Fredward. You of all people should know that." She said. I cringed at the memory.

"How about this question, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

"A gift card to Build-A-Bra, or a gift card to that new ham place up the street." Sam had been going there everyday ever since they put the place in. "Nothing else, Fredlumps. Don't try to get anything else cause I'll hate it. Got it?"

"Yeah sure, Princess Puckett."

She grunted. "I hope my seventeenth birthday will be awesome, so make sure it is Freddie."

"You're so demanding." I said annoyed. Sam constantly gives me orders.

"Your mom's demanding." She shot back.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You've got that right."

Sam grinned. "I got to go home. My mom is inviting her latest boyfriend over and told me I have to be there."

"Since when do you do what your mom says?" I asked curiously.

"She threatened to take away my ham privileges at home." She sighed.

"Oh I understand now." I said laughing.

"Stop laughing. It's a serious matter, Fredward." Sam said sending me a death glare.

I put my hands in front of me as a form of defense. "I know, I know."

She just nodded at me and left Carly and Spencer's apartment with a resounding slam of their front door. Sam had the weirdest personality, but as much as I wouldn't want to admit it, Sam is my best friend.

Just a few minutes after Sam left, Carly walked in the front door with a huff.

"Hard day?" I asked.

"Yeah, those AP classes are killer." Carly sighed.

She plopped down on her couch right by me and I slipped my around her. She put her head on my shoulder and I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I missed you," she whispered.

I just smiled. "I missed you too."

Carly and I started dating about a month ago. The first couple weeks were amazing, but lately she had gotten pretty clingy. I had always thought I would love it if she did, but it kind of annoyed me.

"So, I planned the whole weekend out. We're going to go see that new movie out, and then we're going to the lip-gloss store at the mall, and then we're going to Groovy Smoothie on Saturday. Then, on Sunday…." She said.

As I listened to my weekend plans, I sighed. So much for buying Sam's birthday present and going to the tech convention.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"Is Sam coming with us?" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked in what I thought was a very bossy tone.

"I just thought she might get lonely this weekend, with nothing to do." I said. Carly and Sam were still friends but they had drifted apart over the past two years. I was never sure why and whenever I asked Sam she ignored me.

"She'll find something to do." Carly snapped.

"Yeah, maybe." I said quietly.

"Stop talking about Sam." She said softly while running her hand through my hair. She pressed her lips against her mine and we kissed for a while, but I pulled away.

"Carly I have to go." I said.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Um, I have a lot of homework."

"Okay…." She didn't look convinced.

"See you later, Carly." I said.

"Bye Freddie."

I walked out of her apartment and down the stairs leaving Bushwell Plaza, needing some fresh air. For some reason, my feet were carrying me to Sam's favorite ham restaurant. I walked in the front door and the familiar scent of meat hit me and I couldn't help but smile. It kind of smelled like Sam.

I walked over to the counter and looked up at the menu trying to decide what to order. I wonder what Sam orders here….

"What can I get for you?" the lady at the counter asked me.

"Do you ever get a customer here with wild blonde hair, and she eats a lot." I said not sure why I was asking this question.

"Do you mean Sam Puckett?" she answered.

"Yeah, Sam Puckett. What does she normally order here?" I asked.

The lady kind of looked freaked out but she answered anyway. "The Super Ham Deluxe."

"Okay, I need 50 orders of that sent to 651 North Parkway." I said. That was Sam's address.

"Wow." Was all the lady said.

"It's for her birthday." I said because the lady looked so shocked.

She punched the numbers into the cash register. "You total will be $242.96."

I pulled out my credit card that my mom gave me for emergencies only, but I considered Sam birthday present an emergency. I paid for the ham and smiled to myself. Now that's going to be surprise for Sam.

A/N: This is my first Seddie fic. I hope you like it! Please review and I'll be updating soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

It was a week later as I walked along the streets of Seattle, not wanting to go back to Bushwell Plaza to see my mom or Carly, for that matter. I was just waiting for the call on my cell phone from Sam when she got all of her meat. She was going to be super excited.

Today was Sam's birthday, the day her Super Ham Deluxe's were supposed to be delivered. Earlier, I had called the meat place where I ordered all the ham and told them the exact date to deliver the ham. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" a soft voice asked coming from behind me. I jumped, startled from the voice.

"Oh hey Carly." I said.

"Hey Freddie. I saw you over here walking, so I thought I would come over here." Carly said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

She tugged on my arm and slipped it around her waist. She kissed me softly. Then, she ran her hand through my hair again. It annoyed me how much she messed up my hair.

I pulled away. "Carly, I…."

"What?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to break up with her, and another part of me didn't. "You just look so pretty." It was the only thing I could say without breaking Carly's heart.

"Thank you Freddie." She said softly. Then, she had to run her hand through my hair again. That's just great.

I trudged into my apartment to find that my mom was working the late shift at the hospital so I was home alone all night. It was only 7:00 in the evening, so I had nothing to do. Then, all of the sudden my phone went off with Sam's ringtone, the song that played when we kissed. That seems like such a long time ago. I answered the phone.

"Freddie Benson! I can't believe this!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear she was yelling so loud.

"Believe what Sam?" I asked innocently.

"All of this, ham! It's absolutely amazing!" Sam said. She sounded so happy.

"I thought you said you hated surprises?" I asked.

"Well, Freddie, you officially changed my mind about surprises." She said. I could practically see her bright smile.

"That's good." I smiled as I said it.

"You know what? Why don't you come over and help me eat all of this ham?" she asked. I was shocked. This was the first time ever she had offered to share her meat with anyone.

"Sam, are you sure?" I asked, still completely bewildered.

"Yes, I'm sure Freddie. Now get your butt over to my apartment." She said impatiently.

"Fine, fine. I'll be right over.

"Here just grab a ham." Sam said as she shoved a ham into my hand.

"Okay. Now you get one." I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam said.

We both started digging into our ham at the same time and it was really good. Amazing, really. Sam's mom wasn't home, and Sam said she had no idea where she was. So we had the apartment to ourselves to eat ham.

After a lot of ham eating, Sam pushed back her plate. "So how was it Freddo?"

"Really, really good." I said.

She smiled. Then her expression became serious.

"Does Carly know you're over here?" she asked.

"Uh, no I didn't tell her." I said.

"Why?" Sam questioned. She didn't look mad or angry. I could tell she just genuinely wanted to know why.

"Carly and I…." Then I found myself spilling everything to Sam about Carly being too clingy, and how I didn't feel like I used to feel around her.

Sam sat back in her chair and I could tell she was contemplating everything I just said. "Break up with her."

"I can't break her heart like that Sam." I said.

"Freddie, she'll get over it. Just like she got over our friendship." Sam said. Her tone was hard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

"It means that after me and you started getting along better, Carly cut me off. All because of jealousy."

"Over me?" I asked, shocked. Sam kept shocking me today.

"Yes you idiot, over you." Sam said.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Look, just forget I ever said that, okay." Sam said.

"Um Sam, I don't think I can really forget that." I mumbled. "I've always wanted to know why you and Carly aren't really friends anymore."

Then, Sam got a hard expression on her face. "Whatever."

Her blue eyes looked crystal clear to me, and her curly blonde hair made me want to run hands through it. Whoa! Wait a minute. I did not just think that. Sure, Sam's pretty. A lot of boys would kill to go out with her, but she says boys at our school make her sick. I guess that's including me.

"Sam you always don't have to be so closed all the time." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that you keep all your emotions bottled up all the time." I said. It's like she's built this wall around herself and no one can penetrate it.

Then Sam did something I would have never had expected. She put her head in her hands and I heard a sob escape her lips. I stared at her in shock, before I actually did something.

I raced around to the other side of the table and bent down beside her. "Hey Sam, lets go to your living room and sit down." I said softly.

She nodded, but kept her head in her hands. I guided her to the couch in her living room. I wrapped my arm around her and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked softly.

She mumbled something inaudible. "What?" I asked.

Sam took her head out of her hands and looked up at me. "My mom forgot it was birthday, Carly didn't even call, and then I checked the mail earlier and there was a letter from the federal prison. My dad died." She whispered. She looked so vulnerable.

"Oh, Sam." I said. "I'm sorry."

Her voice took on that hard tone again. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

I just pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed that way for a really long time. Sam just needed someone right now. Then, my phone went off.

At first I wasn't going to answer it but then Sam spoke. "You can answer that."

I nodded and pulled my cell phone out of my pants pocket. It was Carly. Oh crap.

"Hey." I said.

"Freddie where are you? We had a date tonight and I'm waiting on you!" she yelled.

I winced. I totally forgot about that. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot about that."

Then, Sam got up from the couch and I heard her slam her bedroom door.

"Just come pick me up right now." Carly said annoyed.

All of the sudden my temper flared. "Carly I can't pick you up right now. So find something else to do. Sam really needs me right now, since everyone for got her birthday." And I hung up.

Carly can't just tell me what to do. Sam needs me right now. I went to Sam's bedroom door and knocked softly on her door.

"Go away." She said.

There was no lock on her door, so I went in anyway. Her room was surprisingly clean. It was spotless, really.

"I told you to go away." She said. She was sitting on her bed, not crying anymore. It looked like she had put the wall up again.

"Well I'm not going to." I said.

"Freddie why do you insist on hanging out with me. Is it out of pity or something? Because I don't want crap like that." She said. I could tell she was getting mad.

"If you're think our friendship is out of pity, then you're so wrong. Sam, you're my best friend." I said.

She stood up and walked right up to me until she was about two inches away from my face. I stated into her eyes, confused. Then, she shocked me once again, by flinging her arms around me. She hugged me tight.

"Sam…" I whispered unsure of what to say.

She pulled away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I answered back. We hugged again. It felt so good and when she pulled away I had a huge urge to kiss her, but resisted when I thought of Carly.

"You better go back to your girlfriend." She said disgustedly.

I just sighed and thought about how I told Sam all of my problems with Carly. Those must have seemed so little, compared with what she was going through.

"Look, Sam, about your dad…." I said but she cut me off.

"I barely knew him. He got arrested when I was four, and I haven't talked to him since. But, it still hurts." She said softly.

I hugged her again. "Sam it'll be okay."

"I know." She whispered into my shoulder.

I just kept holding her close to me. She finally pulled away.

"Freddie you better go." She said.

"Yeah, my mom's probably crazy with worry." I said.

"Isn't she always crazy?" she said and cracked a smile.

Well the old Sam was back. I laughed. "Yeah, I'll see you later Sam."

"Bye Freddie."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll update soon and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly. If I did, Seddie would have happened a long time ago!

I knocked on the door of Carly's apartment a few minutes after I left Sam's. I probably need to apologize for what I said on the phone, but a part of me feels like she deserves it. Carly finally opened the door and then slammed it again right in my face.

"Carly…" was all I needed to say because she flung open the door and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back, weakly. She didn't feel like Sam did when we hugged.

"Oh Freddie. I'm sorry for forcing so much stuff on you. You have a life and I should consider that." She said.

"It's fine." I mumbled. Her apology sounded kind of fake to me.

"So you were at Sam's?" she asked as we walked into her apartment. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was jealous.

"Yeah."

"Why would you go over there?" she asked being snobbish.

"For Sam's birthday." I answered. I felt like she was suffocating me. Something hit me suddenly. I knew that this whole dating thing wasn't going to work out.

"What's wrong Freddie? You're so quiet." She asked while stroking my hair.

I took her hand off of my head. "Carly we need to talk."

"About what?" she said playfully.

"About us, about how I think it's not really working out between us." I said.

Her face went from happy, to shocked, to mad in about two seconds.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't really think there's a spark between us. I'm just not feeling it anymore." I said. I thought about saying it's not you, it's me, but that would be a lie.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." I said quietly.

"I can't believe this. You're breaking up with me?" she asked. I could tell she mad.

"Pretty much." I said, not sure what else to say.

"Get out." She said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Get out of this apartment and don't call me, text me, email me, or anything ever again. Got it?" she said.

"Okay." I said and left with the slam of a door. It was fine with me if I never had to talk to Carly again. The way she cut off Sam, and totally forgot her birthday really ticked me off.

I walked I into my apartment, but it was so lonely in there, I had to get out. The only other place I could think of to go to is the fire escape where Sam and I had our first kiss. I still remember what her lips tasted like against mine, soft and sweet, but sort of hard to. Like the vulnerable side of her, which I hardly ever get to see.

I sat down on the hard metal of the fire escape, my thoughts still surrounding Sam Puckett. Her beautiful blonde hair, her blue eyes I could stare into for hours. But, she would never go out with me. I just told myself to get rid of that thought because it would never happen.

I sighed and turned my PearPod on. The song was Running Away by AM. How ironic? That was the song that played while Sam and I had our first kiss. I let myself get lost in the lyrics of the song and my eyes closed.

A bright light woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

"Freddie wake up." A voice said loudly.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes to see a flashlight right in face. "Get that away."

The flashlight was moved away and I saw the bright blue eyes of Sam staring at me.

"Hey." She said.

"Um, hello." I said.

"I figured you'd be out here." Sam said.

"Why? Were you looking for me?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to talk to you before anyone else found you first. You're mom's sick with worry and Carly's on her couch crying because she thinks you've run away." Sam said. She sounded annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't think Carly would care. I broke up with her last night. She told me she never wanted to talk to me again." I said.

"You really broke up with her?" Sam said. I noticed her face brightened considerably.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh." She said.

We just sat there quietly lost in our thoughts until I sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I just don't want to face anyone in there right now. Not Carly, not my mother."

"Then don't." she said it like I was stupid.

"How could I avoid them?" I asked softly and turned to face her.

"Come with me." Was all she said, and then grabbed my hand and led me back into Bushwell.

We raced down the stairs instead of taking the elevator and once we got to the lobby, Sam got some money and paid Lewbert twenty bucks to be quiet about us leaving Bushwell together.

We got outside and Sam attempted to get a cab.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away." Sam answered. She was so vague sometimes.

A cab pulled over to us and we both got in.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The nearest airport." Sam said.

"Wait Sam, the nearest airport?" I asked loudly. What the heck? The cab driver was already on his way to the Seattle Airport.

"We have to get away, both of us." Sam said softly.

The way she said that made me realize, it wouldn't matter what she said, I would go along with it. But, I still had some doubts about her plan.

"How in the world are we going to afford plane tickets? What about my mom? She'll freak when she can't find us." I asked.

Sam pulled a wad of cash out of her pockets. "Apparently my dad left me money before he went to jail. I'm rolling in cash. And about your mom, we'll call her when we get there." She answered calmly.

I sighed. Maybe she was right; we do need to get away. "Okay."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

She smiled a stunning smile at me and turned away and faced the window. I thought about what we were doing. It was crazy, but I felt okay about okay about it. Going on a sort of adventure with Sam, seemed exciting.

"We're here." The cab driver said.

Sam paid him and we stepped out of the cab.

"What about extra clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"We'll just buy some here. They have quite a few stores in the airport right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Twenty minutes we came out of the airport shops sporting shopping bags with solid t-shirts, toothbrushes and toothpaste, a hairbrush for Sam, shampoo, and deodorant. I also bought a small carry-on to hold the stuff on the plane. Luckily, we both had our cell phones so that wasn't a problem.

"Let's go look at the flights out of here." Sam said.

I nodded, and to my surprise, Sam grabbed my hand and we walked towards the list of flights.

We finally reached the huge board that listed all the flights.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Sam.

"I was thinking Hawaii." Sam said.

"Hawaii?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go there. The beaches, the peacefulness, and we can go to a luau." Sam said. I could see it in her eyes how badly she wanted to go there.

"Okay." I answered.

Her smile lit up her whole face. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go there to. Do you have enough money, because my mom gave me an emergency credit card?" I said.

"I have more than enough Freddo. I know airlines don't accept cash, so I grabbed my credit card before I found you on the fire escape" She said.

"You have a credit card?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom got one for me when I turned sixteen." She answered.

"I didn't know that." I said.

"Yeah, I never used it because I think people should always pay in cash."

"Oh okay." I answered. Sam was full of surprises.

We looked up the board and I saw the next flight to Hawaii was in two hours. I looked over at Sam.

"The next flight to Honolulu is in two hours. We better get our tickets so we can get through security." I said.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

This time I grabbed her hand and we made our way over to the ticket counter.

"How can I help you?" the lady at the counter said.

"Two tickets for the next flight to Honolulu." I said.

"Okay your names?" the lady said.

"Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett." I said.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm eighteen and she's seventeen." I wasn't technically eighteen yet, but I would turn eighteen in a month and a half, so to me it counted.

"Alright. Will you be checking any bags?"

"No." Sam said.

"Okay your total is $456.72." she said.

Sam handed the lady her credit card and she swiped it. We got our tickets and went through security smoothly. We got to the waiting area with an hour to spare and found some seats. I packed our stuff into the carry-on we bought looked up at Sam. She was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just…."

"What?" I asked again.

"I was just thinking that it's surprising you actually agreed to come." She said.

"Well, Sam I would never let you do something crazy without my help." I said.

She smiled. "Thanks Freddie."

"You're welcome." I answered smiling.

"Flight 229 to Honolulu is now boarding seats 42-60." The guy that would be taking our tickets said.

"That's us." I whispered in Sam's ear.

We both stood up and I picked up our small carry-on. We walked up to the guy and he took our tickets and we walked down the long tunnel that led to the plane. Once we reached the plane, the flight attendant directed us to our seats. I put the carry-on in the overhead compartment and we settled into our seats. It was fairly roomy because the flight wasn't very full. I turned to Sam.

"This is it." I whispered.

"Yeah it is." She whispered back and laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed in pleasure. It felt so good to have her here by me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly. I also don't own any of the brands, stores, or restaurants I may mention in this chapter.

"Sam, wake up." I whispered softly.

"Freddie…." She said groggily.

"I'm right here Sam."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Are we there yet?" she asked.

"We're getting ready to land." I answered quietly.

"Okay." She said and stretched her arms.

Sam had fallen asleep on the way and I was left to think about what we were doing. At least we weren't missing school because it was the middle of summer. I felt the jolt of the plane landing on the runway and Sam and I unbuckled our seatbelts. After the flight attendant let us off the plane we walked into Honolulu Airport.

"I better call my mom." I said.

"Okay." Sam answered.

I punched her number into my phone and she immediately answered.

"Fredward Benson, where are you?" she yelled.

"Well actually mom, I'm at Honolulu International Airport." I said calmly.

"What?" she asked hysterically.

"I went to Hawaii to get away from everything at home. Carly and I just broke up and I need to be away from Seattle. Please understand." I pleaded with her.

"Freddie, I don't know. Are you all alone?" she asked. It was sort of odd, because my mom actually sounded like a reasonable person. Over the past year she had gotten less well, crazy, because she had started to date again. It gave me some more freedoms, which was really nice.

"Actually I'm with Sam." I said.

"Alright Freddie. I know you're almost eighteen and I'm going to let you handle this on your own. I know what it feels like to be your age you know. Just please be careful. And use you're credit card anytime you need it." She said.

I was totally shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yes Freddie, seriously."

"Wow, um okay. Thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome sweetie. Be careful and call me every night, okay." She said.

"I will. Love you mom." I said.

"Love you too Freddie." She said. "But you do know you're grounded when you get home, right."

"Yeah I figured." I said still shocked she wasn't already on a flight up here.

'Bye sweetie." She said.

"Bye Mom." I said and hung up the phone.

I turned to Sam. "She's fine with it."

"You're kidding." Sam said shocked.

"No I'm not. I can't believe it." I said.

"Well, okay I can't believe it either, but lets get out of here." She said.

"Yeah okay." I said.

We grabbed hands and for the first time I took a look at my surroundings. The inside of the airport was kind of pretty with tropical flowers everywhere, and soft Hawaiian music playing in the background. Everywhere there were flat screen TV's scrolling pictures of scenery in Hawaii.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Sam.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

I sighed. "Okay let's start with the basics. Are we just going to stay on Oahu?" I asked. I knew that Hawaii had six islands, Oahu, Maui, Kauai, the big island, and three other smaller islands.

"We could stay on Oahu for a while and do a little island hopping." She said.

"Okay sounds good to me. Should we rent a car while we stay on Oahu?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. We have to have some form of transportation, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked up to the rental car counter.

"How can I help you?" the guy asked.

"We need to rent a car." I said.

"How old are you?" the man asked.

"I'm eighteen and she's seventeen." I said.

"Okay I can rent you a car, but I'm going to have to charge you extra because you're a young driver."

"That's fine." I said.

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Freddie Benson." I said.

"Okay and can I see you're drivers license?" he asked.

I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and got out my driver's license. He looked at it and then handed it back to me.

"Looks good. Now what kind of car would you like?" he asked.

I looked over at Sam. "What kind of car do you want?"

"How about a Mustang G.T.?" she asked. "I've always wanted to drive one of those."

"We can do that for you." The guy said.

We paid for the car with my credit card this time and he gave us the keys to our rental car. Sam and I walked out to where the rental cars were parked and I got my first view of the ocean from the ground in Hawaii. The sparkling blue water was beautiful.

"Wow." Sam said.

"It's really pretty." I said.

"Yeah it is." Sam said.

"Let's go find our car." I said.

After quite a while of searching we finally found our red Mustang G.T. shining in the sunlight.

"Hot car." Sam said.

I laughed. "It is a hot car."

Sam grabbed the carry-on from me and put it in the trunk. I slid into the driver's seat and Sam got in the passenger seat.

"I'm surprised you're letting me drive." I said. Normally at home, I never got to drive because Sam said I drove like a grandma.

"I don't like figuring out all this directions crap." Sam said.

I laughed. "So you're making me drive?"

"Pretty much. Now let's go." Sam said.

"We've got to figure out where we're going first." I said.

"I've got to eat, Freddo." Sam said.

"Let's go find some food." I said.

"And hurry." Sam said.

We sped out of the parking lot and I was careful to drive faster to prove to Sam I didn't drive like a grandma. I went at the exact speed limit. I navigated out of the airport while Sam turned the radio on to some pop station. She turned the volume up and the music was blasting out of the speakers.

We finally got on the freeway and I tried to find an exit for downtown Honolulu. We could probably find somewhere to eat there. I finally found the right exit and we found ourselves on the main road that went along Waikiki Beach. We passed store after store, and everywhere was a palm tree or flowers. People were everywhere. The place was absolutely breathtaking.

"Okay Freddie. Now this is my kind of place." Sam said.

"It's amazing." I breathed.

"Look, there's a P.F. Chang's. Let's eat there." Sam said.

I pulled the car into the nearest parking garage and we parked. Sam jumped out of the car and we walked hand in hand to P.F. Chang's. It was nice that Sam wanted to hold my hand. It kind of gave us a source of comfort or something. We got seated at the restaurant and Sam sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's so pretty here." She said.

"It's beautiful." I said.

But the truth was, I could barely focus on the things happening around me because of Sam. Her smile, her long blonde curly hair, and her eyes made me forget everything else. She was so beautiful. I just wished I had realized it a long time ago.

'You look really pretty." I said.

She blushed which was a very un-Sam thing to do. "I look all messed up from the plane though."

"Well you still look pretty." I said again.

"Thanks." She said softly with another blush.

I realized something. I love making Sam blush.

"So what are you going to get?" I asked.

"Mama's thinking about the honey chicken." She said.

"Me too. I think I want to get the lettuce wraps also." I said.

We ordered and ate our food. It tasted really good after that long flight. I checked the time. It was 9:00 p.m.

"We better get checked into a hotel." I said.

"Yeah, where are we going to stay?" Sam asked.

Right as Sam said that a waiter came over to our table.

"Did you say you needed a hotel to stay in?" the waiter said.

"Yeah." Sam said. She looked suspicious. Well, Sam was suspicious of everything.

"My uncle is looking for someone to rent out his guesthouse to. He lives a little bit north of here on an acre estate that's right on the beach." The waiter said.

I turned to Sam. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"I get off work in 10 minutes. I can drive you there and have you work out a deal with my uncle."

"We have a car and we'll follow you there." Sam said.

"Okay that's fine with me. It's not to far. The house is located in Hawaii Kai. It's a really nice town and has plenty of things to do." The waiter guy said.

I glanced at Sam. She was looking at me. We were both unsure of what to do.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Daniel Robertson. My uncle's name is Matthew Robertson." The guy said.

"Okay we'll check this place out." Sam said.

"Cool see you in about ten minutes." Daniel said.

Sam and I sat down on a bench after we paid, and waited for Daniel to get off work. Sam kept looking for the guy to come out of the restaurant.

"This Daniel guy better get out of that restaurant and take us to this hotel thing. If he is standing us up, I'm gonna kick his butt." Sam said.

"It's fine. He's probably getting off right now. Just calm down." I said.

"Whatever Freddo." She said with a huff.

After about five more minutes Daniel came out of P.F. Chang's.

"Sorry it took me so long. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sam and I answered at the same time.

"Dude, like I said before, we've got to stop doing that." She said. But unlike last time her voice was teasing, not harsh.

I laughed. But before I could say something back, Daniel cut in.

"Okay my truck is in that parking garage over there." Daniel said. He was pointing towards the parking garage Sam and I parked in.

"We're parked there too." I said.

"Awesome." Daniel said.

The three of us walked over to our cars and this time Sam slid into the drivers seat.

"What? You're driving now?" I questioned.

"Yeah. If this guy tries to get in a high-speed chase or something, you would totally fail. I thought I could handle it better." She said.

"Yeah sure Princess Puckett, you could handle it better. And I'm sure this guy is going to get in a high-speed chase with us." I said my voice doused in sarcasm, even though I knew if we got in a chase, Sam could probably handle it better.

"You never know Fredalina." She said.

We both grinned at each other and followed Daniel out of the parking garage. After a long time on the freeway, we finally turned off on a quiet road and I could the waves rolling into shore from the ocean. It was a peaceful sound. After about a mile, Daniel pulled his truck into a gate and parked in a circle drive. We parked behind him.

The house was beautiful. It was two-stories and looked like a Mediterranean Villa. The architecture was stunning.

"It's a pretty cool house, but this isn't where you're staying. My uncle lives here." Daniel said.

Sam and I just stood in awe of the house. Well, I wouldn't call it a house, more like a mansion.

"Let's go find my uncle." Daniel said. He walked up to the front door and knocked three times. An older lady answered it. She looked like a native Hawaiian.

"Hello Daniel. I see you brought some friends."

"Hey Martha. These two want to rent out the guesthouse." Daniel said.

"Oh well, why don't you come in?" Martha said.

I smiled at Martha. "Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome."

Sam just nodded, and walked in ahead of me. I followed her in and stared at the huge entryway.

"Nice place." Sam whispered to me.

"You've got that right." I whispered back.

Martha led us into an office type space. "I'll be right back with Matthew. Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

"Martha's my uncle's maid. I've gotta go home. See you guys later." He said.

"Bye." I said. Sam just nodded slightly.

He disappeared into the hall and left Sam and I alone.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said.

Just then, Daniel's uncle, Matthew Robertson walked in the room. He looked the opposite of what I originally thought. He had deeply tanned akin and dark brown hair. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo shorts with flip-flops. I expected a suit or something.

"I heard you were wanting to rent out my guesthouse?" Matthew asked.

"Yes we are. My name's Freddie Benson and this is…" I started to say, but Sam interrupted me.

"Sam Puckett." She said.

"Nice to meet the both of you. My name's Matthew Robertson as I'm sure my nephew has told you." He said.

"Yeah he told us. Now how much do you charge?" Sam asked abruptly. I shot a glare he way. She could be so rude. She glared back.

"I charge $100 a night." Matthew said.

"Okay, that's fine." Sam said.

"Wonderful. Now are the two of you married?" he asked.

Normally, both of us would have looked very insulted and Sam would have said something about how she would never marry a dork.

But instead Sam said "No." softly.

"How old are the two of you?" he asked.

"I'm eighteen and she's seventeen." I answered.

"Alright. Would you like to see the guesthouse?" Matthew said.

"Yeah sure." Sam said.

We walked out to the guesthouse with Matthew. It was down a stone pathway and it was like we were walking through a tropical rainforest. Then I saw a swimming pool with a hot tub.

"Do we get to use that?" Sam asked.

"No, you have your own private pool and hot tub." He answered.

Sam and I raised our eyebrows at each other. We got our own pool and hot tub?

We finally got to the guesthouse and Sam sighed in pleasure. It was so pretty, situated right on the beach. It was painted white and had a front porch that faced the ocean. To the side of the cottage was a small swimming pool and a hot tub that looked amazing.

"I love this." Sam whispered.

"Me too." I whispered.

"You like it?" Matthew asked.

"It's perfect." Sam said.

"Awesome, you guys can just pay me at the end of your visit." Matthew said. "I'll leave you to explore."

He turned and walked away. Sam and I raced to the front door and opened it. The cozy living room was completely open to the kitchen area and the windows had plantation style shutters. It also had a huge flat-screen T.V. and a computer. We walked down a small hallway. It only had two doors.

Sam opened the first door. It was a bathroom that had a huge jetted tub and double sinks. I opened the second door. It had a huge king bed, with a small canopy. There was also a small lanai off the bedroom and a big dresser with a mirror.

"Is this the only bedroom?" Sam asked.

"I think so." I said, just realizing what that meant. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine with me." Sam said.

I walked back to the car and drove it down the long, narrow, gravel lane that lead to our cottage. I got our small carry-on and carried it inside. I sat it down on the living room floor quietly, because Sam was sitting on the couch, fast asleep.

I smiled softly. Sam was beautiful when she was sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She was a lot lighter than I thought. I walked into the bedroom and tried to lay her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"Sam you have to let go." I whispered.

"Don't leave me." She said softly.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I lay beside her and took my shoes off. She still didn't let go so I stayed right beside her and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her. I fell asleep to the peaceful rhythm of Sam's breathing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light. Last night was the best sleep I've ever had. Then, I felt my arms around something and looked down. It was Sam. Wait, whoa! Sam? Why was…? Then, everything came back to me. I fell asleep last night with Sam, now I remembered.

I stared at Sam, the sunlight streaming across her face. She looked stunning with her curly hair framing her face. I stroked her hair, without thinking about what I was doing. It was so soft.

She rolled over closer to me. "Freddie…"

"Good morning." I whispered.

She giggled softly. It was weird to hear Sam giggle. It sounded nice though. She pulled me even closer to her, if that was even possible.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked. All incoherent thoughts left my head because of how close I was to Sam.

Then she kissed me. Her lips felt soft against mine and it felt so good. I hadn't realized how long I've waited to kiss her again. Then, she pulled away and rolled back over. A realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Sam's asleep! She was dreaming and probably won't remember the kiss when she wakes up.

I sighed and slid out of the bed careful to be quiet. I walked to the carry-on and unzipped it. I picked out a solid green t-shirt Sam and I bought at the Seattle. That seemed like such a long time ago, even though it was only yesterday.

I slipped my t-shirt off and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I needed to shave and my hair was all messed up. Ever since I started work out about three years ago, my muscles had developed fairly nicely. It was kind of cool I had a six-pack now. My biceps didn't look too bad either. I laughed at myself. Why was I looking in mirror like this?

Just I was getting ready to take my pants off, the bathroom door opened. Sam stood in the doorway looking shocked.

"Um…." I said. It was like Sam said such a long time ago. You could feel the awkward.

She just stood there for a second staring at me. Then she mumbled something about being sorry and slammed the door again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I stepped out of the bathroom after taking a shower, and putting the green t-shirt and the same pair of shorts I wore yesterday. It was all I had. I saw Sam in the kitchen of our little cottage frying something on the stove. A thought flickered in the back of my head about what my life would be like if every morning was like this, but I was too young to think about things like that.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said softly.

"Hey Sam." I said and walked into the kitchen and stood by her watching her cook. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail and the way a small strand of hair fell into her face while she leaned over was mesmerizing to me.

"I'm making eggs, fried hard. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Fine with me. Where'd you get the eggs?" I said.

"The place is completely stocked with groceries!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, awesome." I said.

She swatted me on the shoulder. "Go away and let me cook, alright?" she said.

"Alright, alright." I said laughing, putting my hands up in defense.

We smiled at each other and I slipped my flip-flops back on, and headed outside to the beach. The rolling waves made everything so peaceful and I got lost in thoughts of Sam's kiss.

The beach was beautiful. It curved slightly and had the bluest water I've ever seen. The sand was really white and the palm trees were swaying in the wind. I spent quite a while walking, and then turned back because I figured Sam was finished with breakfast.

I reached the cottage and walked into the living area. Sam was just putting the food on plates.

"I'm surprised you'd want to make breakfast for me." I said.

"Oh yeah. I just felt like it, I guess." She said.

"Well thanks." I said.

She smiled and we both sat down at the small table with only two chairs. She sat my plate down I stared at it in shock. Sam had not only made the eggs, but also toast, pancakes, and bacon. It smelled amazing.

"Wow Sam. This looks amazing." I said.

She grinned at me. "Try it."

She sat down across from me and we both dug into our food. Sam is an amazing cook. The food tasted awesome. I realized I could get used to this.

After we both pushed our plates back Sam looked at me expectantly. "Did you like it?"

"Oh my gosh Sam, you are an amazing cook. That's the best breakfast I've ever had." I said.

She smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said and tried to pick up my plate.

"No I've got it." I said.

I grabbed both the plates and went to the kitchen to wash them off. Sam smiled and she looked really happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said.

"Come on tell me." I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She said and got up from the table and followed me to the kitchen and sat down at a bar stool.

"It's just this morning reminded me of when Melanie and I were abut five or six, before my parents got divorced and my dad went to jail. My mom was making breakfast for my dad and they just both looked really happy. It probably doesn't make much sense to you but…" she said.

"No, I get it." I said softly.

She just smiled and put the dishes up and sat next to her on a bar stool.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Can we just stay here and walk on the beach and stuff?" she asked.

"Sure. Sounds good to me." I said.

She grabbed my hand and we left the cottage and walked out to the beach. She sighed and I felt so happy I put my arms around Sam and picked her up, and we spun around, laughing. We both got dizzy and we fell down on the soft sand and Sam giggled, but this time she was awake. I slipped my arm around her, and we just lay there staring at the waves rolling into the shore.

About 30 minutes later Sam turned to look at me. "Hey Freddie?"

"Hmmm." I answered.

"Do we think we should go into that town Hawaii Kai and get some more clothes?" she asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want to do." I said.

I stood up and grabbed Sam's hand to help her up. She didn't let go of my hand and we walked to the Mustang. This time she got in the passenger side.

"Now you're letting me drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, no danger of a high-speed chase today." Sam answered.

I laughed and started the car. We drove into Hawaii Kai and I saw a store called Tropical Outfitters.

"Want to go there?" I asked Sam.

"Fine with me." She said.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. The store looked pretty nice and Sam and I walked in.

"Meet at the dressing rooms in 10 minutes." Sam said.

"Got it." I said.

After several t-shirts, shorts, and swimming trunks later I ended up at the dressing rooms waiting for Sam. She finally showed up her arms piled high with clothes.

"Let me help you with those." I said and took some of the load off of her. I put her clothes in a dressing room and she walked in. I stepped outside and she shut the door.

"Wait out there for me. I'll show you each outfit." She said.

"Okay." I answered.

She tried on quite a few outfits and they all looked nice on her. Then she opened the door of her dressing room and I gasped. She was dressed in a sundress that was a soft cream color and stopped right above her knee. It had spaghetti straps and Sam looked beautiful.

"Does it look okay?" she asked.

"You look amazing." I breathed.

"Really?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." I said before I could stop myself.

She blushed and I smiled at her. She really was beautiful.

"Well, I'm done trying on." Sam said softly. She had that happy look in her eyes again. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I restrained myself.

Then, I noticed she had a bikini she hadn't tried on yet. "Are you going to try that on?" I asked pointing to the bikini.

"Oh I already tried it on. I just didn't show you." She said quietly.

"Oh." I answered.

"Yeah well, you had to sit through me trying on stuff, so now it's your turn to try on." She said.

I smiled and walked into a dressing room and tried on outfits, and showed them all to Sam. She seemed to like all of them, so we bought all the clothes and loaded them into the trunk of the Mustang. It was almost lunchtime and I knew Sam would start wanting food any second.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked.

"I kind of want to cook again." She said.

"I'm all for that." I said grinning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam and I got back to the cottage and she led me into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"What do we have?" I asked. We walked over to the cabinets and fridge and looked at what food we had to choose from.

"Look Freddie. We have the stuff to make cheeseburgers!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"Okay you're in charge of grilling and I'm going to be in charge of the perfect sauce to put on them." She said.

"Okay, I'll grill. You like your burgers medium rare right?" I asked.

"Do you really have to ask? Of course I do." She said.

I laughed. "No I guess I didn't."

She smiled and did something really random, slipped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and we swayed on the spot. I couldn't help but notice we fit perfectly together.

I would be fine to stay like this all day, but she pulled away and turned around towards the stove. "You better start grilling Freddo."

"I'm on it." I said softly and turned to go outside by the pool where the grill was.

Why did Sam hug me like that? It felt so good, but Sam normally didn't hug me. Then I heard the door of the cottage slam and I turned around. Sam was walking towards me.

"You forgot the meat." She said grinning.

"Oh yeah, thanks." I said.

"Something wrong? You look distracted." She said.

"Oh trust me. Nothing's wrong." I said.

"Okay." She said and I got the urge to hug her again.

I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. She hugged back, but this time she pulled away quickly.

"I have to go make the sauce." She said breathlessly.

"Yeah sure." I said.

She turned from me and walked back in the house. Why did I hug her like that? It was weird, the feelings I was getting around her. It was much stronger feelings than I had ever gotten around Carly.

I started grilling the burgers absentmindedly, staring off into space. Lately, all I could think about is Sam. She invaded my thoughts every minute of every day. Not that I minded.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Mmmmm…." Sam and I said at the both time as we bit into our burgers.

We devoured the burger and both sat back in our seats, satisfied.

"Freddie, you can grill a mean burger." She said.

"You make a mean sauce." I told her.

We both laughed. "Do you want to go swim in our pool?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered.

We both walked to the bedroom where I had unloaded the clothes and grabbed my swimming trunks.

"Go change in the bathroom." Sam said and forced me out of the bedroom.

I smiled and changed quickly and noticed the door to the bedroom was still shut, so Sam hadn't come out yet. I walked to the pool and dove in. It was pretty deep on one end, 10 feet, and the shallowest end of the pool was only 3 feet.

I swam down the pool underwater and when I came up for air, Sam was standing at the edge of the pool, staring at me. She had a white, fluffy towel around her.

"I didn't know you could swim so well." She said.

"My mom made me start taking lessons at age 3." I said.

Sam smiled. "I should have known."

She dropped the towel on a chair and she was standing in a small red bikini. I froze staring up at here. I was having trouble breathing. She looked so hot.

"Wow." I breathed.

"What?" she asked smirking.

But before I had a chance to answer she dove into the pool, and her dive was perfect. She swam towards me with large breaststrokes. She swam so close to me I was pinned against the wall of the pool. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Freddie…" she whispered.

I shifted uncomfortably. The urge to kiss her was getting stronger by the second. Just as I was getting ready to lean in, and huge wave of wave of water hit me in the face. Sam just splashed me.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled.

We had a huge splash war, and then Sam got out of the pool. I couldn't help but watching her as she walked to a lounge chair by the pool.

"Could you put some sunscreen on me Freddie?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I walked down to sit by her and she handed me the bottle of sunscreen.

I squirted some into my hand and starting rubbing it onto her shoulders. Her skin was really soft. Then I started on her arms and squirted some on my hand.

"Turn around." I said.

She turned around to face me and I rubbed the sunscreen on her nose playfully.

"Freddie…" she giggled.

"Your nose needs protected from the Sun too." I said laughing.

She smacked me in the shoulder teasingly and then leaned her head back on my shoulder. I leaned back into the chair and we lay down on the chair together. She sighed and I buried my face in her hair. She smelled so good. Then ruining our perfect moment, my phone rang obnoxiously loud.

Sam sighed. "You better go answer it."

"Yeah." I said. She got up and I walked to my phone that was lying on a table, on the front porch.

"Hello." I said as I answered my phone.

"Freddie?" Carly's voice said.

"Yeah it's me." I said tiredly.

"Oh Freddie! I've missed you so much! Where are you? I'm so sorry for saying those things before you left. Please come home!" She said without taking a breath.

"I'm in Hawaii." I answered her. Apparently my mom hadn't told her.

"You're in Hawaii? Alone?" she asked.

"No I'm with Sam." I said.

I heard Sam come walking up behind me.

"You're with Sam?" Carly screamed. I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah…." I started to say, but Sam grabbed the phone away from.

"Listen Shay. Freddie doesn't love you anymore! You're half crazy and I suggest you leave him alone." Sam yelled.

Carly must have said something Sam got this really insulted look on her face. "You know what? You've ruined my life since I was little, and I'm not going to let it happen anymore."

Then she hung up the phone and turned from me and stalked off towards the beach. I ran after her and caught up to her. I grabbed her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't let go. We just walked along the beach, hand in hand, in silence.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. "Sam…."

"What Freddie?" Sam asked her voice was seething.

"What did Carly say on the phone to you?" I asked.

"She said I was a piece of crap and didn't even deserve to be friends with you." She said.

"She did?" I asked shocked.

"Yep." She said. All the sudden a rage filled me up and I dragged Sam back to the cottage. I grabbed my phone again and punched in Carly's number angrily.

Carly answered right away. "Freddie?" she said hopefully.

Sam just looked confused.

"Listen, Carly. Sam is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You're the piece of crap for calling her that. Sam's changed me for the better and the only thing you ever did was drag me down." I said and hung up the phone and turned it off before Carly could respond.

Sam looked at me and threw her arms around me.

"I've thought I never wanted a guy to stand up for me, but thank you Freddie." She said her eyes shining.

"Your welcome." I mumbled.

"Did you really mean that stuff you said?" she asked.

"Of course I did." I said.

Sam smiled brightly. Then she pulled out of our hug. "I'm so glad you came with me."

"I am too." I said.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Later that night, Sam and I were eating popcorn on the couch, listening to the radio. We had both already changed into pajamas even thought its was only 9 o'clock. Sam had turned the radio station to country music, which she loved. She laid her head on my shoulder and we both sat on the couch in a comfortable silence.

Then apparently her favorite song came on. "Freddie! It's I Want to Make You Close Your Eyes by Billy Currington. I love this song!" she said excitedly.

I smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

Sam grinned. "Of course."

We stood up and I put my arms around her waist and she put her hands around my neck and we danced close together, swaying slightly. I stared into her blue eyes. She put her head on my shoulder and I lifted chin softly so she was looking at me again. We leaned in to each other slowly and we kissed.

Feeling her lips against mine was the best feeling I've ever had. It was so perfect. At first, the kiss was soft but quickly became more passionate. We stood there kissing until we needed air, and then started kissing again.

She pulled away. "Freddie…" she whispered.

"Shhhh" I said.

I trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her mouth. We kissed feverishly for a while and then Sam pulled away again.

"Is this really happening?" she asked.

"I guess." I said. I could barely see her face because the Sun had set and we hadn't had any lights on before.

I kissed her temple. "I love you." I whispered finally admitting to what I knew had been true since our first kiss on the fire escape.

A little moonlight struck her face and I saw a tear running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared." She said softly.

"Scared of what?" I asked while wiping the tear off of her face.

"I'm scared that I'm in love with you too." She said.

A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger but I just thought it should end there. This was such a fun chapter to write! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I woke up to the feeling of my arms around Sam and her rhythmic breathing. All the things from last night came flooding back to me. Sam and I dancing together, the kissing, and telling Sam I loved her. She said she was scared because she was in love with me, which I still can't figure out. I knew that after she said that we kissed again and somehow ended up falling asleep on the couch.

I pulled Sam closer to me and rested my head on top of hers. I could stay awake for hours watching her sleep. Sam mumbled something in her sleep and she sighed. I wonder what she was dreaming about. I noticed out the window that the Sun was coming up. It looked beautiful. Sam had to see this.

I slightly shook her to wake her up. "Sam. Wake up." I whispered.

She didn't stir so I decided to try a different tactic. I kissed her really passionately forcing my tongue into her mouth. At first she didn't respond but then she kissed back and rolled over on top of me. We kept making out, until I realized what I had woke her up for.

"Sam…." I groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"I have to show you something." I said.

We both got up from the couch and I grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the beach. The Sun was still rising.

"It's beautiful." Sam breathed softly.

"You're beautiful." I said. I knew it was cheesy but I couldn't help myself.

Sam laughed. "Since you're my boyfriend now, am I going to have to deal with all that cheesy stuff?" she asked.

"Wait boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I guess. If you want to." Sam said quietly.

I grinned. "Princess Puckett, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course Freddork." She said.

"Oh so now I'm a dork?" I asked playfully.

"But you're my dork." She answered.

I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her softly.

"Yeah I guess I'm your dork."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That afternoon, Sam and I drove to this beach north of our cottage. I had packed a quick bag before we left with a beach towel. Sam spread it out on the sand and we sat down, but then I realized I left the food we brought in the car.

"I'll be right back." I told Sam.

She smiled and then turned back to watch the huge waves crash into the shore. I raced up to the car and grabbed the food. I walked back up the path to the beach and caught a glance of Sam and a guy with blond hair. Most girls would probably classify him as hot. The guy was talking to Sam and I could tell she was uncomfortable. I walked close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey there's a party tonight at a beach a couple miles down the road. Do you want to come hang with me?" the guy asked Sam.

"No." she answered firmly.

"Come on. It'll be awesome. Maybe you and I could leave the party later." He said getting a little to close to Sam.

She scooted backwards and a wave of jealously and anger hit me. I ran up to where Sam was sitting and punched the guy, hard. A shot of pain ripped through my hand and arm, but I ignored it. The force of the punch knocked the guy to the ground but he got back up and looked like he was ready to attack.

He threw a punch at me, but I was ready. I dodged it and kicked him hard in the stomach area. He sort of made this sound between a groan and a squeak, which was kind of funny. Then I felt a fist come into contact with my face, and a searing pain hit the side of my face.

Then, Sam pulled the guy backwards and kicked him hard in an area you don't want to be kicked in and slapped him so hard you could see exactly where her hand had been, by the red mark on his face. He stared at her for a second and then turned around walking away grimacing in pain, not wanting to face Sam again.

"Are you okay?" she asked her expression full of concern.

"I'm fine." I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Freddie. That guy was a real jerk though." She said.

"Yeah well you showed him." I said laughing thinking of the look on his face when she kicked him.

"Yeah I did." She said sighing contentedly.

Sam kissed me and ran her hand through my hair. I remembered how annoying it was when Carly did it, but now I kind of liked it when it was Sam doing it.

She pulled away. "I like your hair all messed up."

"Me too." I said and pulled her hair out of the loose ponytail she had put it up in.

"Freddie you are a pain in the butt." She said grinning.

"I know." I said and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. I felt her smiling against my lips.

Later that night, I decided to surprise Sam by making supper for the both of us. She was lying out on the beach; I started on the pasta thing I was making. The cottage had a couple of cookbooks so I decided to get a recipe from there. I thought about experimenting, but that could be a disaster, so I decided against it.

I finally got the meal done, and set the table with a white tablecloth and lit a couple candles. I felt satisfied with my work. Then, Sam walked in her bikini, which always made me forget what I was going to say.

"Wow Freddie. Did you do this?" she asked shock apparent on her face.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I'll be right back." She said smiling.

"Where are you going?" I asked confusedly.

"To change out of my bikini, duh." She said really slowly like I was stupid.

"Oh right." I said trying to focus on what Sam was saying instead of staring at her. I felt bad, but I couldn't help it.

She walked off in the direction of the bedroom and I put the food on plates and sat them down at our spots at the table.

"Freddie?" I heard Sam say.

I looked up and stared at the girl, no woman standing in front of me. She was wearing the sundress we got yesterday.

"You look…. amazing." I whispered. The cream colored dress brought out her eyes and she looked beautiful. She was practically radiating happiness and her blush made me want to kiss her like we never had before.

"Thank you." She whispered back and sat down at the table. I sat across from her staring into her eyes.

"You know I love you right?" I said.

"I think you've mentioned before." She said.

She ate hungrily which I liked because most girls didn't like to eat in front of their dates, including Carly.

"This is really good." Sam said.

I tried it and it actually was pretty good. "Yeah, I figured it would suck, but it's not to bad."

Sam grinned and stood up from her chair. She walked up to me and pulled me up from my chair by the collar of my shirt. She kissed me, not softly like normal, but rough and passionate. I kissed back loving the feeling. We stumbled back onto the couch and Sam was on top of me. I kissed her along her jaw and her collarbone. Her skin and lips tasted like fire and I couldn't get enough of it.

Sam pulled my shirt off and se ran her hands over my chest and through my hair. Our lips never left each other and we kept it up until I heard a voice.

"Freddie!" a voice yelled. Sam and I quickly jumped up to see who it was and Sam and I both opened our mouths in shock.

"Carly?" I said in total shock. What was she doing here?

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Wait, what the heck was she doing here, in Hawaii? And how did she find us?

"Get the heck out of here Shay." Sam said venom in her voice.

"In your dreams Puckett." Carly said narrowing her eyes at Puckett.

"I don't dream about you. If I did I would have already died in my sleep." Sam shot back.

Carly looked taken aback but she brushed it off. I was still in a state of shock. Then Carly turned to me.

"Why were you making out with _her_?" Carly asked me.

"Because I'm in love with her." I answered like I was talking to a five year old.

"You've got to be kidding me." She spluttered.

"Well, I'm not. Sam is amazing and you're not even half the person she is." I said calmly careful not to lose my temper.

"Whatever Freddie. She must be brainwashing you." Carly told me.

"Carly, you're the one brainwashed me. Sam is showing me that love isn't doing whatever the other person wants, like I had to do for you. Love is not just making out or going on dates, love is truly caring for someone else and you would do anything to keep that person safe. Love is spontaneous and crazy. But, sitting together quietly just soaking each other in gives me same feeling, of what I think is love. Love is whatever the other person is feeling, you feel too, whether its happiness or sadness. I feel all of this when I see Sam. She takes my breath away. So Carly, I'm sorry, but you were never who I really truly loved." I finished.

I looked over at Sam. She had tears pouring down her face, but she was smiling a radiant smile. Carly looked shocked.

"You're crazy Freddie." Carly said.

I smiled. "I might be crazy, but I'm in love."

Carly looked mad and she stared at me, her eyes flashing. "Bye Freddie Benson." She said and turned and left with the slam of the door. I had a feeling that was the last time I'd ever talk to Carly Shay.

I turned to Sam. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy." She whispered. She could barely get the words out, she was crying so hard.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered into her hair.

"Oh Freddie." She said letting out a fresh round of tears. "I never thought you would really love me."

"I always have. Sometimes, I just didn't realize it." I said.

Sam let out a watery laugh. "You know, I was always so horrible to you because it was my way of covering up my feelings for you. It didn't really work huh?" Sam said.

"I wish you would have had a less painful way to cover up your feelings." I said smiling.

"Yeah, oh well." She said and shrugged.

I grinned. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"How could I forget it? I couldn't sleep for weeks because I kept thinking about your lips against mine. And how bad I wanted it to happen again." She said.

"Sam, isn't it ironic you were my first kiss?" I asked.

"Why is it ironic?" Sam asked confused.

"Because I want to spend forever with you and I know you'll be my first kiss and my last." I whispered softly.

"Forever?" Sam whispered.

"Forever and ever." I answered her.

She kissed me and her lips tasted wonderful. "I love you so much Freddie."

"I love you too Princess Puckett." I answered.

"Hey Freddie. Look what I found." Sam said when we were together on the beach. She was holding was a small piece of paper.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It has a Bible verse on it. I recognize it from one of my favorite movies, A Walk to Remember." She said.

"Which verse is it?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." She said. "I remember the verse from Corinthians."

"That was beautiful Sam." I said.

"It's always been my favorite verse." She said.

"It was a really good one." I said.

"I'm keeping the paper because I think it was a sign we're supposed to be together." She said quietly.

I felt the intensity of my love for her. "You should Sam."

"I will." She answered.

A/N: I know this wasn't a very long chapter, but I thought it was a good ending spot. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"Hey! Wake up Fredward!" Sam said laughing as I woke up from a nap on the beach.

"Sam…" I said groggily.

"What?" she asked laughing.

"It's early." I mumbled.

"No it's not. It's the middle of the afternoon and you've only been asleep about a hour." She said.

"Oh." I said smiling.

She leaned down and kissed me. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, somewhere random and fun." She said grabbing onto my arm and pulling me up from the beach towel I was lying on.

"Okay…." I said.

"By the way, you should put a shirt on. Not that I mind if you don't." she said grinning.

I was in my swimming trunks, so I didn't have a shirt on.

"You don't mind if I put a shirt on?" I asked.

"No, you have a nice six-pack." She said.

"Oh really?" I said smugly.

"Yes you do. Now come on! Let's go!" she said.

"Alright, alright." I said putting my hands up in defeat.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ten minutes later, Sam and I were in the car driving towards downtown Honolulu. I was in the drivers seat.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Let's go to…" but before Sam had a chance to answer I looked up to see a truck coming right at us, and Sam screamed.

The truck slammed into us, head on. The last thing I remembered was Sam grabbing onto my hand.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

My eyes came open and I felt oddly numb. I looked around at my surroundings. The white walls of a hospital came into view. I looked down and realized I was lying in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on. Then, everything came back to me. The truck heading for us, and Sam grabbing onto my hand. Sam! Oh no, please no. Please let her be all right.

A nurse walked into the room. "Sam, is she okay?" I croaked desperately.

She looked at me. "You're awake finally. I wasn't sure when you would come out of it."

"Please is Sam Puckett okay?" I asked almost to tears.

"Oh the girl that was in the car with you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"She's in intensive care." The nurse answered.

"Will she be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay." I asked desperately.

"We're not sure yet." The nurse answered. I hated her lack of emotion.

I choked back a sob. "Can I go to her?"

"Not yet. You're still recovering. You only got a broken arm and some bruises. But you were unconscious, so we had to keep you at the hospital." She answered.

I couldn't speak. Sam had to make it through this. I loved her so much, she couldn't… I couldn't even bring myself to think about it.

The nurse left the room and felt the tears running down my face. This wasn't happening. I kept crying, drifting in and out of sleep.

Then, finally a man came into the room. "Freddie Benson?"

I nodded. "I'm Dr. Smith. I'm here to check on you."

I nodded again. "Do you know if Sam Puckett is alright?" I asked quietly.

"She's asleep right now. She got a concussion, but they're pretty sure she'll make it." The doctor said.

I sighed in relief. "Is she you're girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you're doing just fine. You can go see her. I'll have a nurse push you up to her room in a minute."

"What do you mean push?" I asked.

"You're to weak to walk all that way." He said.

"Oh." I answered, wishing I could just get up and walk there myself.

A few minutes the same nurse from earlier helped me into a wheelchair and she pushed me out of the small room. She didn't say anything, which was fine with me. I stared at the other people, but the only thought in my head was Sam. Thank goodness she was all right.

We finally got to her room and the nurse wheeled me up next to Sam's bed. The nurse left and I looked down at Sam. Tears were running down my face. She was really pale and one of her arms was in a cast. She had bandages all down her arms. She had a long bandage running down the side of her face. Even with all of that, she still managed to look beautiful. Her blonde curly hair was fanned out and the pillow behind her. I grabbed her limp hand. Then, I heard a voice behind me.

"Freddie! Thank goodness you're okay!" a hysterical voice yelled. I turned and saw my mom standing there bawling.

"I'm fine." I managed to say.

She ran up and threw her arms around me. "Oh Freddie…" She said sobbing.

I hugged her back, but I truly wanted to just be alone with Sam, willing her to wake up.

My mom pulled back and looked at me. "Do you love Samantha?" she asked.

I was shocked at her question. How would she know? "Yeah." I answered looking down at Sam, wishing I could see those blue eyes.

"Freddie, she'll wake up. Don't worry." She said softly massaging my shoulders like she used to do when I was little.

"I hope so." I whispered and I leaned down and kissed Sam softly. It hurt so much, that I didn't feel her respond to my kiss. But, I knew she was fighting.

**A/N: I decided to put a twist in there! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

The nurses came into Sam's room a while later and told me I should go back to my hospital room. My mom agreed, but I refused. There was no way I was leaving Sam. Finally, they gave up and my mom told me she was going to go find a hotel to stay in. I kept holding Sam's hand and stroking her hair every so often.

It seemed like there were always nurses in the room, but finally Sam and I were all alone. As I looked down at Sam, I wished I could take all of her pain. Sam has suffered a lot more than she should have, her whole life.

Earlier, the doctors had come in and told me that Sam should wake up anytime. But, I was really worried because that had been three hours ago. She should be awake by now. I turned from Sam to grab one of the ham sandwiches my mom had brought.

"Hey Freddo, could you pass me one of those?" Sam asked.

I turned shocked. "Sam, you're awake!" I said and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What happened?" she asked.

"We were driving and a truck ran into us. You have a broken arm and you got a pretty bad concussion." I said softly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine. I just got a broken arm and had a small concussion. Everything's okay now." I said.

"That's good." Sam said. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright." She said and laughed quietly.

I smiled. "I love you so much."

"Love you too Freddie." She said. And, I leaned down to kiss her.

My mom was driving Sam and I back to our cottage to get our stuff. We were flying back to Seattle that night. I stayed with Sam as she recovered in the hospital, and I was so thankful she lived and she was okay, here sitting next to me in the car.

Sam was grasping my hand tightly. It was the first time she had been in a car since the accident.

"I'm right here Sam." I whispered.

"I know." Sam said. Her voice sounded scared.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, we got home. The beach looked as beautiful as ever, and felt an aching in my stomach, not wanting to leave this place.

"Go get your things." My mom said. "I'm going for a walk on the beach, and when I get back, we'll go."

Sam and I nodded and I helped Sam into the cottage. She still had a little bit of trouble getting around. We walked into the bedroom and packed all our things.

"I don't really want to leave." Sam said and I wrapped one of my arms around her, since my other was in a cast.

"Me neither." I said.

She kissed me and we left the cottage together, hand in hand.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sam and I stepped off the plane, my mom already ahead of us, saying she wanted to make sure we got our luggage.

"Home again." Sam sighed.

"Yeah." I said. We found my mom holding the luggage and we left the airport.

We got back to my apartment and Sam sat down on my couch.

"What's next Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We'll live happily ever after." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said smiling.

I walked over to her and we kissed, knowing we would be together forever.

A/N: This is the last chapter! I know it was a really short chapter, but that's how I wanted it to end. Should I write an epilogue? Please review and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

A/N: Okay, after reading all the reviews I got, I'm going to continue the story, but skip ahead a few years. I don't really want to quit writing this story, because it's just so much fun to write!

~Five Years Later~

"Come on Sam, we've got to get there." I yelled feeing really uncomfortable in my tux.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled back.

An architect that lives here in Seattle had invited Sam and me to a party tonight. I went to school and became a general contractor and a couple of years ago, Sam wrote a cookbook and has written quite a few other books also. The sales of the books have made sure she never has to work again, if she doesn't want to.

Sam and I have apartments right next to each other in a building near Bushwell Plaza. The apartments are really nice and have a top of the line interior. But, I'm kind of tired of apartment living, since I've always lived in one.

Finally I heard Sam's footsteps coming from the hallway to the main living room of my apartment. She insisted she get ready in my bathroom. I have no idea why. I don't mind at all because when I take a shower, it always smells like her shampoo.

Sam walked into the living room and she looked amazing in a floor length sparking deep blue dress.

"You look amazing." I said smiling at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her and we kissed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"No." she said sighing. We hadn't talked to Carly for the last five years ever since she came to Hawaii. Now Carly was going to this party tonight and Sam and I weren't looking forward to it.

"Me neither." I said.

Sam grabbed her purse and we walked out to our car. Two years ago, Sam and I bought a car together. We decided to splurge and bought a new silver Corvette.

I slid into the drivers seat while Sam got into the passenger side.

"The party is at Columbia Tower Club downtown." I said.

"Really?" Sam asked. The Colombia Tower Club was reserved for some of Seattle's richest citizens. It was extremely fancy.

"Yeah." I answered and she raised her eyebrows.

"They should have some good food there." Sam said her mouth already watering.

"Yeah I bet they'll have ham." I said grinning.

"And lots of it." Sam said.

We drove up to the Columbia Tower and parked. Sam and I walked into the huge lobby and took an elevator up to 76th floor. On the way up, Sam slipped her arms around my neck.

"I love you." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too." I whispered back. "No matter what."

She sighed and messed up my hair. "It's cuter that way." Sam said.

I laughed. "Really?"

She nodded and the doors of the elevator opened. I took her hand and we stepped out into a huge room with windows looking out on the view of Seattle. All of the lights were beautiful against the night sky.

"Wow." I said.

Sam didn't say anything, which was weird so I turned to look at here. She was glaring at something. Then, I finally realized what Sam was glaring at, Carly.

Carly walked over to us dragging some guy by the arm. "Hello." She said.

Sam and I both nodded. "You doing okay?" I asked.

Sam elbowed me hard. Earlier, she told me to not do anything nice to Carly at all.

"I'm wonderful." She said.

"Good." I mumbled. It was really awkward.

The guy Carly was holding by the arm cleared his throat. "Hey I'm Kevin."

"I'm Freddie." I said.

"And I'm Sam." She said still glaring at me. Sam's glare really freaked me out sometimes.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin said. At least he seemed sort of nice.

"You too." I answered.

We just stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Then, Carly burst into tears and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing.

I stared at Sam in shock. "I think you apologize to Sam, not me."

She pulled away from me and looked at Sam. "No way."

Then, she and that Kevin walked away from us. Sam looked really mad, her eyes were flashing with anger.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"She's horrible." I said.

"I don't give a crap anymore." Sam said but I could tell she did.

"Yeah." I answered and squeezed her hand.

We walked into the party and found a table to sit down at. Most people were up talking, but Sam and I sat down. We really didn't know anyone. All I could see were fancy dresses and tuxes.

"Do you want to leave?" Sam asked under her breath.

"We just got here." I said.

"But this is really boring. I don't fit in here." She said looking really uncomfortable.

I felt the small box inside my tux and got an idea.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure." I said grinning.

She grabbed my hand and we left the party, and no one noticed. We got in the car and I started driving.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked confused.

"You'll see." I said smiling.

Sam sat back in her seat. "A long time ago you changed my mind about surprises, so this better live up to 50 orders of the Super Ham Deluxe."

"Trust me. It will." I said sending her a sideways glance. Her blue eyes were sparkling and she had taken her blonde hair out of the bun it was in. It was really long and wild, and she looked beautiful.

We pulled up to Bushwell Plaza. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I just grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs up to our fire escape.

"Freddie…" she said laughing. "What is this about?"

"Sit there." I said pointing to the spot where she sat when we kissed.

"Okay…" she said looking confused.

She sat down and got down on one knee. She gasped.

"Princess Puckett, I was wondering if you would want to marry me?" I asked.

"Well Fredward of course I would." She said happily and smiled a smile that took my breath away.

I sat back in my spot where I sat when we kissed.

We smiled at each other. "Well… lean." Sam said.

I laughed and noticed Sam was crying. I leaned in and kissed her. I felt tears running down my face too and we both pulled away.

"Nice work." Sam said.

"You too." I said.

She turned away from me and walked back into Bushwell.

"Hey Sam?" I asked.

She turned towards me. "What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

**A/N: Oh wow that was really fun to write. I was practically squealing myself! Anyway, while I was writing the last part, I Want to Make You Close Your Eyes by Dierks Bentley came on the radio. It was so perfect because I had used that song when Sam and Freddie were dancing earlier in the story. I just thought that was cute! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review**!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

A/N: Now, I'm going to switch Sam's P.O.V. because I think we should see her view on everything!

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into my apartment. I'm going to marry Freddie Benson! If someone would've told me that ten years ago, I would've beat them up. But now, I feel amazing. Freddie is so good for me, and I'm good for him too.

Every time I look into his eyes, I feel like flying or something. I know that sounds stupid, but I really do. Freddie is so nice and patient, the total opposite of me. Well, he would say I've gotten nicer over the years, but I'm still mostly the same Sam I was ten years ago.

And there's no doubt, Freddie's, well… hot. He's really hot, actually. He has a very muscular body and his eyes are amazing. I also like to mess up his hair, much to his dislike. Oh well, it's fun to mess with Freddie. But, he's also fun to kiss. Man, I love that boy.

I walked into my bathroom and ran my fingers through my long hair. Freddie always said he loved my hair. I washed my face, wishing I were in Freddie's bathroom across the hall. I don't know why, but I loved getting ready in his bathroom. It smelled like him, I guess. Plus, it was a good feeling to put my shampoo next to his on the little shelves in his shower. Made me feel closer to him for some reason.

I slipped into my nightgown and got under the covers of bed. With thoughts of weddings clouding my thoughts, I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I woke up the next morning feeling lips against mine. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a blurry version of Freddie pull away from me. When my vision finally cleared, I smiled.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey Sam." He whispered back and lye down next to me. He slipped his arm around me and I snuggled up next to me. He was wearing my favorite sweatshirt and flannel pants.

"How did you sleep?" he asked burying his face in my hair.

"Pretty good." I said.

"I slept good too." He answered. "What do you want to do today?"

I tilted my head up and kissed him our lips moving in sync together.

"That's fine with me." Freddie said as I pulled away from him.

I laughed and sat up, stretching my arms. "We have to go plan the wedding."

"Right now? I just proposed to you eight hours ago." Freddie said smiling that lopsided grin I loved.

"Yes right now." I said and rolled my eyes at him.

He sighed. "Okay… I guess we can. If you really want to." He said.

I skipped out of the room grinning. He got up and followed me to the kitchen. But before I could get to the refrigerator he caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said and I kissed him. He pulled away his brown eyes sparkling.

"I thought you said we had to plan the wedding." He said.

"We are. We're planning the part when the preacher says you may now kiss the bride." I said playfully.

Freddie grinned. "Yeah, let's practice some more."

We stood there, kissing for who knows how long until I finally pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"Do you think we've practiced enough?" I asked.

"You can never practice enough." He said.

I grinned and he released his grip on me. Freddie sat down at my small kitchen table and I got some bacon frying for breakfast.

"So where do you want to get married?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"How about…." Freddie said but before he finished there was knock on my front door.

Freddie and I looked at each other confused. Who would come over this early?

"You get it." I whispered.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I'm in a sort of skimpy nightgown." I said.

Freddie shrugged and I went back to the bedroom and slipped on one of Freddie's sweatshirts that were in my closet for some reason and some Pink sweats from Victoria's Secret.

I walked back into the living room and saw Spencer Shay standing there. I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hi Spencer." Freddie said slowly as if trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hi Sam, Freddie." Spencer said.

"Hi." I said confused.

"I came over to tell you that I'm sorry I haven't talked to you two for so long. I heard you were dating and I just wanted to say congratulations." He said quietly.

Freddie and I stared at each other, and then Freddie finally cleared his throat.

"Thanks Spencer. But, Sam and I are engaged now." Freddie finished his whole face beaming.

Spencer did some sort of victory dance. Man, I missed that guy.

"Socko owes me 20 bucks." He sang.

Freddie and I laughed. Then, Freddie got a serious look on his face.

"Hey Spencer. I need to ask you something." Freddie said. What would he need to ask Spencer?

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?" he asked. I grinned. Freddie is one amazing guy.

Spencer got a little teary eyed. "Of course Freddie." He said. The three of us hugged, and Spencer cleared his throat.

"I'm really happy for you guys." He said.

Freddie and I smiled. "I don't think Carly's going to feel that way." I said.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't what's gotten into her. She always out partying somewhere."

"I figured." I said.

Spencer sighed. "I've got to go."

"See you Spencer." Freddie said and I nodded my goodbye.

Freddie turned to me. I hugged him. "I'm glad Spencer came back."

"Me too." Freddie said. "You're wearing one of my sweatshirts."

"Yeah. It was in my closet." I said.

He laughed and I leaned in for another kiss.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I looked over at Freddie sitting in the drivers seat in our Corvette, one arm out the door and his blowing around, making it really messy. His was wearing sunglasses, and he looked… nice. As if he sensed someone staring at him, he looked over at me.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

An idea popped into my head. "Can you drive to Faith Methodist Church?" I asked.

"Why?" Freddie asked. "Where is that?"

I gave him the directions and after about a hour we pulled down an old country road and drove into a small gravel parking lot of the small white church.

"This is where my mom and dad got married." I said.

Freddie grinned. "It's really pretty."

"Yeah I know." I said.

We both got out of the car.

"Do you want to go inside?" Freddie asked.

"Sure." I said anxiously.

Freddie opened the door of the church, which was surprisingly unlocked. We stepped inside and I immediately knew this was where I wanted to get married. The church had a beautiful interior with about 8 rows of dark mahogany pews and the walls were painted a cream color with intricate carved trim. There was a beautiful stained glass window at the front of the church.

"This is it Freddie." I said grabbing his hand.

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah I think so too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I fidgeted nervously. After waiting for so long, my wedding day was finally here. The wedding Freddie and I had so carefully planned. Tonight, Freddie and I would be back in our cottage in Hawaii. It was going to be the best day of my life.

"Sam stop moving. I'm trying to finish you're makeup." Melanie, my maid of honor said.

"Okay, okay." I said sighing. Melanie had been working on me all morning, preparing me for the 2:00 P.M. wedding. It was pretty boring actually.

"Alright, I'm finished." Melanie said stepping back to admire her handiwork.

She blindfolded me and steered me towards the mirror.

"Alright ready to see yourself?" Melanie asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered.

She took off my blindfold and I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked… amazing. My hair was down, long and curly. I had just a little bit of mascara on, and some sparkly eye shadow, that really brought out my blue eyes. My dress was strapless and was long and silky, perfectly accentuating my curves. Melanie did a really good job. I just wonder if Freddie will like it.

"Do you like it?" Melanie asked.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

Melanie grinned. "I did a good job, if I do say so myself."

"You really did, Mel." I said.

She laughed. "Come on Sam. We better get over to that church. A sudden flair of nerves hit me. I was really getting married.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I watched the bridal party walk into the church in front of me, barely breathing. This was it, the moment I've waited for my whole life. I kept trying to catch glances of Freddie standing at the front of the church. I hadn't seen him since last night before Melanie whisked me away. Finally, someone gave the cue to walk down the aisle. I walked slowly, trying to pace myself.

I looked up at Freddie. His eyes were sparkling, but he wasn't crying. Last night, I told him if he cried I would punch him, hard. I just didn't want to see him crying, because it would make me cry.

He looked really nice in his tux, which he despised. Normally, he looked really uncomfortable when wearing a tux, but now he looked perfectly relaxed. Finally, after the long walk, I slipped my hand into Freddie. I smiled at him nervously, and he smiled back.

After the long sermon, we finally said our vows and Freddie kissed me. I decided this was well worth the wait.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"No I like this one." Sam whined.

"That's like twenty miles away from work. I can't drive that far every morning." I answered calmly.

Sam huffed. "This is impossible."

I grinned and slung my arm around my wife, which was still sort of hard to believe. Sam and I had just gotten back to Seattle from our honeymoon, which was of course in our cottage, in Hawaii. Now we were on my laptop, looking for houses to buy. We were both tired of our apartments and ready to actually own a house.

So far, we had found absolutely nothing.

Then, Sam pulled my arm hard. "Look." she said pointing to a house on the Internet site.

I clicked on it. I smiled, the house looked pretty good.

"Okay, I love this one. Let's buy it." She said. Sam always made split-second decisions, which usually turned out to be awesome. Like our first trip to Hawaii, and the church we got married in.

"Wait let's look at it first." I said and I pulled up the pictures of the house.

"It's in a good location." Sam pointed out and she was right. It was only about ten miles outside of town, but still had a kind of rural look to it.

"Yeah it is." I answered, but Sam wasn't listening because she was already immersed in the inside pictures.

It was a small house, with stone and brick, and a front porch that stretched the entire length of the front of the house. It looked pretty modern, but still kind of had that feeling of being cozy and actually lived in. The inside had a small living room with a stone fireplace in the corner. The kitchen was filled with cabinets and a small bar. IT had granite counters and the cabinets were walnut. It was really nice.

I scrolled down to look at the other pictures. There were two bedrooms, a master and a spare. The master bedroom had its own bathroom, and there was a bathroom in the hallway.

"Okay like I said before, Freddie. Let's buy it." She said.

I laughed. "I really like it."

"Good. You call the realtor lady and I'll start packing." She said completely serious.

I smiled, completely used to Sam by now. "I'll call the realtor, but we're going to tour the house alright?"

She sighed. "I guess. If we have to."

Then, she looped her arms around my neck. I kissed her softly.

She pulled away, and grinned at me. "Go call." She said.

"On it." I said and grabbed the phone. I sat down on the couch, and I guess Sam wasn't ready to pack, because she sat down on my lap.

I dialed the number on my laptop screen and a lady immediately answered.

"Hello. This is Shay's realty. How can I help you?" she said and then I recognized the voice.

My breath hitched in my throat and Sam immediately knew something was wrong.

"What?" Sam whispered.

I wasn't sure what to say but I forced something out. "Hello."

Carly gasped. "Freddie? Is that you?" she said it loudly and Sam heard the voice.

She took in a breath, but grabbed the phone away from me. "Sam?" I said, but she shushed me.

"Yeah hi. This is Sam Benson." She said, stressing the Benson part.

Sam hit the speaker button. "Freddie and I are looking for our first house because we got married a few weeks ago."

Carly didn't say anything and Sam shot a glare at me. As if this was my fault?

"Oh well, I can't help you." She said venom filling her voice.

Then, Sam got a desperate look on her face and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Wait, Carly. I…" Sam faltered.

"What Puckett?" Carly asked annoyed.

Sam glared at me again and stared to talk. "Okay Shay listen. I found a house I really want, and I really want to go through it."

"Oh." Carly said simply.

"So do you think maybe Freddie and I…?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I can show you the house." Carly said.

They awkwardly made plans for what time and Sam clicked off the phone. She buried her face in my t-shirt.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked rubbing small circles into her back.

She pulled up and looked at me. "I don't know. I just…"

"Come on Sam. You can tell me. I mean, I'm your husband." I said wondering what in the world could be wrong. She wasn't exactly crying, she just looked sad.

"Well Freddie. Don't get me wrong you're great. I just wish sometimes I had a girl to talk to." She said.

I smiled. For the past few years, it had only been Sam and me. We only had each other, and we talked about everything. But, I guess Sam couldn't really tell me everything. I guess I kind of wished I had a guy to talk to, but it was probably worse for Sam because she used to have Carly to tell everything to.

"Then just make up with Carly." I said.

Sam scoffed. "What? Are you crazy?"

"No…" I said, but before I could finish, Sam cut in.

"You know what? Just forget I ever said that." She said and forced a smile.

I kissed her, and didn't argue because there was no use. Sam was never going to give in. She was really stubborn, and I should know that after knowing her eleven years.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and just to let everyone know I plan to keep updating this story for a while, so it's not over yet! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam slammed the car door and I followed her up to the house we were about to go through, with Carly Shay. She took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. Carly was already standing on the front porch, and I noticed she was driving a B.M.W.

"Hello." Carly said. "About time you got here."

Sam glared at her. "Don't push it Shay. I just want to see the house, and make an offer. Then we can go on, and act like this never happened."

I squeezed her hand. Then, Carly turned to me. "Glad to see you Freddie."

I grunted and Carly pushed a key into the door and we walked inside. Sam and I looked at each other. We both already knew it; this was the house for us.

We walked around a little bit, and it looked exactly like the pictures on the Internet.

"Do you like it?" Carly forced out.

I nodded and Sam cleared her throat. "I love it."

"That's good." She said and Sam and Carly both looked at each other at the same time.

Then, all of the sudden Carly started crying and Sam joined her.

"I'm sorry Sam." Carly choked out.

They hugged each other, both crying. I just stood back and stared at the two of them, in total shock.

"I'm really sorry for everything Sam. I was just so jealous. But, now I see how much the two of you really love each other." Carly said and Sam wiped her eyes.

"It's okay." Sam said. They hugged again, but Sam came back over to me. She grabbed my arm.

Carly turned to me. "I'm really sorry Freddie, for everything."

"It's okay." I said. She hugged me quickly, but then her and Sam sat down a couch and started talking. I sat down in a big, cushy chair, listening to their conversation.

"So what's been going on with you, the past ten years?" Carly asked.

"Well, Freddie and I fell in love. Then, we got married." Sam said grinning.

Carly actually smiled. "You know what? I'm really happy for the two of you."

Sam and I stared at each other in shock. "What made you decide to apologize?" I asked slowly.

Carly took in a deep breath. "Well last night, I was looking at some old picture books of the three of us. I just realized how much I missed the two of you."

Sam and I smiled. "I missed you too, Carls."

Sam and Carly both wiped some stray tears off their faces.

"You have to tell me everything Sam." Carly said.

Sam smiled and turned to look at me. "Well, I really love Freddork."

"You still call him that?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah. I just apologize every few years so I can start fresh again." Sam said grinning at me.

"It would be to weird if she didn't mess with me anymore. It would be nice if she would pull back just a little bit though." I said and Sam and I shared a look. We both remembered that fateful night, the night of our first kiss.

Carly laughed. "I wish I would have apologized sooner."

"Yeah." Sam said.

The three of us left the house together. "So do you want to make an offer?" Carly asked.

Sam looked at me, and we nodded. "Yeah we do." Sam said.

Carly grinned. "Okay. I'll get that in for you. I hope you get the house."

The three of us had a group hug and went to our cars.

"I'll see you guys later." Carly said.

"Bye." Sam and I said smiling. We waved at her and once we got in the car, and Carly pulled out of the driveway, I slipped my arm around Sam.

"Can you believe it?" Sam asked.

"Not really. But, I guess she's changed." I answered.

Sam sighed. "I'm glad she did."

I kissed her softly and I felt Sam smiling against my lips.

A/N: What do you guys think about Carly apologizing? Thanks for reading and please review?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I woke up the next morning, and Sam was curled up next to me. I kissed her forehead, and then a loud phone ringing, brought Sam and I out of our peaceful little cocoon.

Sam rolled over. "Go answer it."

"Fine." I sighed and slipped out of bed, getting up to answer the phone.

I picked the phone up. "Hello." I said groggily.

"Hey it's me Freddie. You and Sam got the house." Carly said.

I almost dropped the phone. "Just a sec." I said.

I put the phone down. "Sam!" I yelled.

She came running in the room, holding a baseball bat. Wait, where did she get that? She had a panicked look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"We got the house." I said calmly.

Sam squealed, yes actually squealed, and threw her arms around me. I hugged her and we kissed. Then, I finally realized Carly was still on the phone.

I picked up the phone again. "Okay, that's awesome. When do we close?"

She quickly told me the date and time, and we said bye. I turned back to Sam. I pulled her closer to me and we kissed again.

~Two Months Later~

"Freddie, stop." Sam said laughing.

Sam and I were painting our new living room. I had just put a little bit of paint Sam's nose. For some reason, that made us crack up. Then, all of the sudden Sam's face grew completely serious. My laughter died down and I stared at Sam.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Then she stuck out her hand and pulled on my collar and our faces were inches apart. She was glaring at me.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Benson! Why did you put paint on my nose?" she yelled.

I just stared at her in shock. She was acting crazy.

"Sam…" I said.

Then, she started crying hard. I wrapped my arms wondering what was wrong with her. I felt my shirt getting wet.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam said, still sobbing.

I hugged her tighter. What was happening?

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I said I don't know." She said. Then, she pulled away from me. She turned and walked into the kitchen.

I followed her. "Sam… what?"

She looked normal, besides the tear streaks on her face.

"Just forget I did that." Sam mumbled. "I just don't feel so good."

I hugged her again. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know." She mumbled into my shirt.

"Come on." I said and picked her up, bridal style. I carried her to our bed we just moved into the bedroom. It only had one little blanket and a pillow because we hadn't totally unpacked yet.

"Freddie. You don't have to do this." Sam said. "I feel better now."

"Do you need some water?" I asked.

Sam shook her head no. Then, she got a weird look on her face and got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. I ran after her. By the time I got there, she was throwing up. I held her hair back, and puked for a little bit. Then, she finished.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked.

She grabbed my arm, and led me to the living room.

"You may want to sit down." She said.

I got really scared. What if she has some disease or…

"Freddie, I think I'm pregnant." She said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'm going to have a baby Freddie." Sam said slowly.

I felt disoriented. I was going to be a dad. This was crazy. But then I sort of realized an excitement building up. I really was going to be a dad.

"Wow." I said softly.

Sam smiled. "Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

"A good wow." I said and grinned at her.

We wrapped our arms around each other. Sam looked really happy and her blue eyes were sparkling. She put her forehead against mine.

"We're going to be parents." Sam whispered.

"I know. Can you believe it?" I asked.

"No." Sam said. We both laughed and I couldn't help but kiss her.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Yesterday." Sam said her blue eyes staring into mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, how are we going to raise a baby? I know we can, it's just… I'm scared." She whispered.

"I'm scared too." I told her.

"You know I love you Freddie." Sam said smiling.

"I love you too." I said and we kissed again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I really want it now, Freddie!" Sam yelled.

"There's nothing open." I said for the third time sighing. Sam was begging, no demanding, for some pickles. We were completely out, because it was Sam's latest craving, and she had been eating them all day.

"Wal-Mart's open." Sam said stubbornly.

"It's two in the morning Sam." I sighed.

"I don't care." Sam said. We were lying in bed and I was really tired after getting things for Sam all day. Carly had actually come over to help, and I have to admit, I was still a little apprehensive having her over.

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I sighed in defeat. "I'll get your pickles Sam."

She just grunted and I slowly got up out of bed.

"Faster." Sam said. I turned to glare at her, and she glared right back.

I put some jeans and a t-shirt and got in the car. I finally got home with a big jar of pickles and handed it to Sam. She pulled some out of the jar. She starting eating, no devouring, them.

"Thanks Freddo." Sam said, her mouth full of food.

This was going to be a long nine months.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"Oh, Sam! I so glad I got to come home to see you!" Melanie said excitedly.

Sam sighed. She was not excited about Melanie coming home. Yesterday, Melanie called us and said she was flying home to see Sam before the baby was born. Now Melanie was standing in our living room, suitcases surrounding her.

"Yeah. Well here I am." Sam said.

"And I just think it's so funny you and Freddie got married. You guys hated each other when we were 15. Oh and it was hilarious on our date Freddie, when you thought I was Sam." Melanie said, a smile on her face. It was so weird how Melanie and Sam could be twins, and be totally different.

"Yeah, so funny." I said and forced a smile.

Sam actually let out a real laugh. "Yeah that was funny."

Then, for some reason, Melanie and Sam started talking about everything. I quickly got bored, so I told them bye and went to the car. I started the car, and took off down the highway. I started thinking about Sam.

What if my daughter or son hated me? I mean, my little cousin hated me when she was a baby. Actually, babies have never liked me. I hope mine does.

I wonder what we're going to name her? Or him, I guess? I had it in my mind that it was going to be a girl. I don't now why, it just seemed that we were going to have a girl. I hoped she looked just like Sam.

I pulled into Bushwell. I decided I should probably go see my mom. We hadn't talked for a day or two. She was probably wondering how Sam was doing.

I walked into my old apartment, remembering the old iCarly days. I really miss that. I laughed thinking about much fun that was and saw my mom, in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom." I said.

She turned around and smiled. "Well, hello Freddie."

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Oh just some cookies for you and Sam. I thought you might like them." She said.

"Thanks Mom." I said and hugged her.

She smiled. "Your welcome."

We sat down at the table. "So how is Sam?" she asked.

"Oh she's doing fine. Well, she has mood swings a lot and constant cravings. But, other than that she's fine." I said and smiled.

"Well that's good. Now, you look tired." She said.

"I am tired." I said. "But I can handle it."

"I know you can." She said and we hugged.

"I better get back to her Mom." I said.

"I know." She said smiling softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." I said.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I pulled back into the driveway. Melanie's car was still here. I bet Sam was ready for her to leave. I laughed at the thought of Melanie gushing all over the thought of baby clothes and nursery furniture. I opened the front door.

"Hey I'm home." I said loudly, but Melanie quickly shushed me.

I looked at the sight in front of me. Sam was stretched out on the couch asleep, while Melanie was sitting down, looking through an expecting mom's magazine.

"What? Why is Sam asleep?" I whispered and sat down next to Melanie.

Melanie took a deep breath. "Okay well, after you left, Sam and I started talking about your relationship and the baby. Then, Sam started to get upset because you two hadn't started picking out baby names yet. Just a mood swing, I guess. Then, she started mumbling something about you and Carly, and cried. Then, she just fell asleep."

I just stared at her in shock. "That was a lot to go through."

"I know. But, I figured you needed a break." She whispered.

I nodded. "Now what's this about me and Carly?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her. All I know is it made her really upset." Melanie whispered.

"I will." I said quietly.

Then, Sam started to stir around. "Hey Sam." I said and knelt down by the couch.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said and grabbed my hand. I noticed Melanie got up and left the room, wanting to leave us alone.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly, caressing her hand.

She sighed. "No."

"Yeah there is Sam. I can tell." I said.

"Well, it's just…" Sam said and she starting crying.

I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Oh Sam… what's wrong?"

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked.

I stared at her in shock. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You've been coming home from work late and you just left. Where did you go? To see Carly?" she spat out.

"Sam, I've been coming home from work late because I'm trying to make extra money for the baby and our new family. And, I just went to go see my mom. I would never cheat on you with Carly. I still don't even trust her. I love you, and always will." I said softly, shocked that she would think I would cheat on her.

"I'm sorry for thinking that. It's just I'm sort of…" she said.

"Going to have a baby?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah that." Sam said and we both laughed, and then I picked her up off the couch, bridal style.

"Now about those baby names?" I asked and carried her to our bedroom.

We both lay down on the bed and I snuggled up to Sam. "What do you want to name the baby if it's a girl?" I asked her.

"Ellie Rose." She said.

"I like that." I said.

Sam grinned. "Then, if we have a girl her name will be Ellie Rose."

"Okay. Now if we have a boy, what will we name him?" I asked.

Sam got a thoughtful look on her face. "How about Nicholas Shane?"

I nodded. "And Nick for short."

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said and then got a funny look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

Then, she just kissed me, and we lay there, kissing. Little did I know, that Melanie had opened the door, saw us, and gave a knowing smile. She shut the door softly and left the house.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Also, do you guys where I'm taking the story?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

I stared at Sam, watching her navigate the baby store we were at. She looked at every outfit. I smiled. She looked beautiful. My thoughts went back to our little girl on the way. That's right, a little girl.

_Flashback:_

_ Sam and I were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Today was the day we were supposed to find out if our baby was a boy or girl. I rubbed Sam's hand, anxiously. _

"_Fredward and Samantha Benson, right this way." A nurse with bright red said in a bored. _

_ Sam let out a breath and squeezed my hand tighter. We were directed back to a small white room and sat down in two blue chairs. They were sort of uncomfortable._

"_You would think they could buy nicer chairs. We're paying them enough." Sam whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh and she grinned at me. I smiled back._

_Then, the doctor opened the door. "Well, hello." She said looking down at our file. "Fredward and Samantha Benson."_

"_It's Sam." She said an annoyed look on her face. She had already told the doctor that three times._

"_Right, of course." The doctor said, forcing a smile._

_Sam just rolled her eyes. "So, when are we going to find out of the baby is a boy or girl?"_

"_In just a second." The doctor said. "We have to do an ultrasound first."_

_Sam nodded and they did the ultrasound. Later, the doctor came in with the results. She smiled at us. Sam and I looked at her expectantly._

"_You're having a girl." She said._

End of Flashback:

"How about this one?" Sam said holding up a little pink dress.

"Well, I like it. But, it doesn't really something you would dress a baby in." I said.

"Well, we're buying it." Sam said a stubborn look on her face.

"Fine with me." I said a confused look on my face.

She just smiled and kissed me.

"Get a room." A voice said and Sam and I quickly jumped apart.

Sam and I laughed looking into the face of Spencer Shay. "Hey Spencer." We said at the same time.

"Hey guys. How's the mini baby Ellie doing?" he asked a huge smile on his face.

"Good. Doing just fine. She kicked the other day." Sam said grabbing my hand.

"Oh yeah!" Spencer said doing a little dance.

I laughed. "Is that your new happy dance?"

"I have a happy dance for every occasion." Spencer said.

"Of course you do." Sam said.

Spencer nodded and he sighed. "I'm off to find some eggs."

"Eggs?" I questioned.

"It's a long story. It has to do with my grandpa, a couple of dogs, a kindergarten class, and a couple of pickles." Spencer said.

Sam and I laughed. "We'll see you Spencer."

"Bye guys." Spencer said.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Sam's stomach was growing bigger by the day, and it was getting closer and closer until her due date. I was getting more and more worried. What if she went into labor, and I wasn't home? What if something went wrong?

One Saturday morning, Sam shook my shoulders, hard.

I opened my eyes groggily. "What is it Sam?"

"It's time." She said.

My breath hitched in throat. "Let's go." I said hurriedly and starting running around the room, trying to pack everything into a bag.

Sam grinned at me. "I've had a bag packed for six months."

I sighed and we hobbled to the car. I was practically hyperventilating, while Sam was perfectly fine. I threw her bag in the back and helped Sam into the passenger seat. I put the car in drive and screeched out of the driveway. I was driving faster than I ever had in my life. It was time to put the power of this Corvette to good use.

"Slow down." Sam yelled.

"We have to get to the hospital." I yelled back.

"Slow down." She said calmly. And for some reason, I consented.

We finally got to the hospital and Sam was put in a wheelchair. She was taken upstairs, and I was by her side the whole time. We finally got to a hospital room, and Sam went into labor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

I couldn't believe it. I was holding my little girl for the first time. Looking into that sweet little face, I already knew she had me wrapped around her finger. She had dark hair just like mine, but it curly. The doctors said they had never seen a baby with so much hair. I thought she looked beautiful. Another thing that was amazing about our little girl, is that her eyes were open, and they were the exact color of Sam's blue eyes. They looked crystal clear.

"Hi. I'm your daddy." I whispered.

She just blinked at me, but I think it was her way of saying hi. I looked down at Sam. She looked worn out, but her eyes were bright and alert. She had already held Ellie, but I could tell she wanted her back.

"Here you go." I said quietly handing her back to Sam.

She smiled at me. "I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam." I said and sat down next to her. I stroked Sam's hair.

"You did amazing." I said.

"I know." Sam said and we grinned at our new baby girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"Freddie, be careful." Sam said as we walked across the parking lot to our new Escalade Sam insisted on buying for the baby. We didn't have enough room for the baby in the Corvette, so I suggested we buy a Camry, but Sam wanted an Escalade.

"I'm being careful." I said. I was holding the baby carrier, and Ellie was sitting in it, well laying in it. I was just holding it, not doing anything wrong. But apparently, Sam thought I was.

"No you're not." Sam said and took the baby carrier from me. The past two days, at the hospital, Sam had been mad at everyone because they weren't taking good enough care of her little baby. No one was good enough, besides her. I laughed. Sam had made me go get the doctor and the nurse about seven times the last two days, to make sure they were taking care of Ellie, when she wasn't around. They were glad to check Sam, Ellie, and me out of the hospital this morning.

"Alright, fine Sam." I said, and we loaded Ellie in the back of the car, making sure to face the carrier backwards.

We got into the car, and helped Sam into the passenger seat and Sam glared at me. I just stared at her, and walked to the driver's side and got in. She was still glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can get in by myself, you know." She said.

"I'm sorry Sam. Why are you so mad at me?" I asked again.

She sighed. "Look Freddie. I'm sorry. It's just; I'm really stressed about the baby. I'm just scared…"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "We're going to be good parents."

"I know, Freddo." She said sighing and looked back at Ellie. So far, she hadn't cried too much. Just a little bit, but she seemed like a happy baby.

We finally made it home, and Ellie had fallen asleep in the car. Sam carried her in and I walked in carrying Sam's bag. I sighed and plopped down on the couch, glad to be home. It had been a long two days. Sam walked back downstairs, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at me, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Ellie is so wonderful." She said.

I stood up and hugged her. "I know."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I heard the sound of crying and sighed. I looked over at the alarm clock. 2:30 A.M., and I did not want to get up. Sam rolled over.

"Ughhhh… It's your turn." She said.

I knew it was best not to argue, so I just got up and slowly walked into Ellie's nursery. Every single night, was exactly like this. Ellie crying, and me getting up to hold her, change her diaper, or feed her. It had been three months since she was born. I loved having Ellie, but it was really hard, being a parent.

I picked her up out of her crib, and slowly bounced her, willing her to fall asleep. She kept crying, but it was slowly fading away. I walked around the nursery, just staring down into her little face. Ellie was the cutest baby, I'd ever seen. I still couldn't believe she was my little girl. My daughter.

She slowly fell back asleep and I laid her down quietly in her crib. I took one last glance at her, making sure she was still asleep, and then turned to walk out of the room. I got back in bed next to Sam, and she was fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around her, and she snuggled up against me.

"I love you." I whispered softly and kissed her forehead.

Sam stirred a little bit in her sleep, but then looked peaceful again. I thought about how lucky I was to have my little family.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

"Sam, get the phone!" I yelled.

I couldn't answer it, because I was trying to get Ellie to stop crying. She couldn't be left alone. Sam was eating breakfast, because she said this morning, that this was her day off from Ellie.

"Fine. But, I don't want to." She yelled, back.

I just huffed, and Ellie surprisingly, stopped crying. "Thank goodness." I whispered to myself.

I carried her down the hallway, and to the kitchen where Sam was. "Who is it?" I mouthed.

She had the phone up to her ear, and glared at me, which told me to shut up. I sat Ellie down in her highchair, and went to the refrigerator, to get some baby food.

Sam finally hung up the phone, and sat down at the table with a huff. I was feeding Ellie, and when I looked over at Sam, to ask what was wrong, and some baby food dripped down Ellie's chin.

Sam groaned, and grabbed the spoon from me. "Be more careful."

"Sorry. Who was on the phone?" I asked, impatiently.

"Your mother." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"She wants to have us over for lunch." Sam said, quietly.

"Oh." I answered back. Sam really didn't like lunches with my mom, because she tried to control everything Sam did, with Ellie. My mom had gotten sort of better, and not so crazy, during our teenage years. But, now that Ellie was born, she had kind of gone back to her old ways.

Sam sighed. "Why don't we just run away to Hawaii, again?"

"Ellie can't go on a plane ride, for that long of a time." I said, reasonably. "Although, I wouldn't mind going, again." I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Neither would I." Sam said, leaning over to kiss me.

Ellie started crying, again, so Sam and I unwillingly pulled apart, and turned to Ellie. We were both dreading the visit to my mom's.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hi Mom." I mumbled, as she kissed my cheek, and hugged.

Sam followed in behind me, holding Ellie's baby carrier. My mom grabbed it from her, and started fussing over Ellie. I heard Sam huff behind me, and she stalked into another room. My mom looked at me, in confusion.

"What's wrong with Samantha?" she asked, puzzled.

I took a deep breath. "Well, she doesn't really like you, you know, taking control of Ellie all the time." I finished, nervously.

"Oh well, Ellie's my granddaughter." She said.

"She's our daughter." I added.

My mom sighed. "Well, I guess, I could lay off, a bit."

"Thank you." I said, and turned to find Sam.

She was sitting on the couch, pretending to listen to the T.V., but she was really listening to my mom and I, talking. I looked at her, and she stared at me.

"Well?" she asked, impatiently.

"She's said she's going to layoff, a bit." I said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "A bit?"

"Yeah." I said, shrugging.

Then, my mom came walking into the room, and she was carrying Ellie. But, surprisingly, she handed her to Sam. Sam actually, smiled. It was like some moment of reconciliation, between them, or something.

"Are you ready to eat?" my mom asked, looking at the both of us, expectantly.

"Yeah." Sam said excitedly. Sam did think my mom could make really good ham, which was true.

I just nodded, and followed the two of them to the small kitchen. We sat down at a bistro-type table that overlooked Seattle, in the corner of my mom's dining room, and Ellie sat in her highchair.

We all dug into the food, but then, my mom cleared her throat. "I was wondering… It's almost your anniversary, and I wondered what you might want?"

Sam eyes brightened for a second, and I knew she had an idea. "Could you keep Ellie for like a, week or so?" she asked.

My mom nodded, and I stared at Sam, in confusion. Why did she want my mom to baby-sit Ellie for a week?

"Why?" I asked.

Sam looked at me. "We're going back to Hawaii."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

We boarded the plane, and I stuffed our carry-on's in the overhead compartment. I sat down in the uncomfortable seat, and looked over at Sam. She squeezed my hand, and I smiled at her. I sighed, dejectedly, when I realized I was going to be sitting here for the next eight hours. At least, Sam was here.

The plane took off, and flight was all around boring. There wasn't too much turbulence, which was good, because frankly, turbulence makes me nervous. Finally, we landed, and left the airport without too much trouble. We rented a red mustang, just for old times sake.

"Do remember the way, to where we stayed last time?" Sam asked, flipping the radio on.

"Yeah, vaguely." I said shrugging.

"You better not get us lost, Fredward Benson." Sam said, but she had a playful smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Princess Puckett. We'll get there." I said, also smirking. We both laughed, and then finally arrived, at the mansion, which had our favorite little cottage out back.

I got out of the car, to get our bags out of the trunk, but Sam gasped. "What?" I asked, concerned. She was pointing at something.

I followed the direction of her finger, and saw a sign. It was a real estate sign. It said this estate was for sale.

"What? I mean, they can't…" Sam said, grasping for words. We just stared at each other, but then, something worse happened. We saw bulldozers. They were coming for the mansion, and one turned, headed for the cottage.

"Wait!" Sam and I, screamed. We ran, as hard as we could towards the bulldozers, and thankfully they stopped.

"What can we do for you?" the man running the bulldozer asked, taking off his hat. I noticed the other bulldozer had stopped also, and the man running that one, was coming this way.

"Why are you bulldozing this house?" Sam asked, desperately.

"Because, a company wants to buy it for commercial property. The man who owns it, is selling it for dirt cheap, and the company thought they could make good profit." The man said. Sam and I looked at each other. "Unless you want to offer a higher price for it or something?" the man asked, again.

Sam shot a look at me. "Well, should we?" I asked.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly.

Sam's P.O.V:

Freddie stared at me. I knew buying this house was my decision. After all, I do wear the pants in our family, and Freddie knows it. I mean, we can't just drop everything and move here. And then, there's the problem with affording it. But, we actually are doing pretty good right now, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem. And maybe, we could act all rich, and this can be our summer home.

I gave slight nod of the head, in Freddie's direction. Freddie nodded back, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"We'd actually be prepared to offer a higher price." Freddie said, very professionally. I had the urge to call him a nub, but resisted.

"Okay." The guy said, looking confused. "Let me call my boss."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Freddie and I pulled into a motel a few miles away from the cottage and mansion, which we were considering buying. I was still trying to wrap my mind around it. Freddie got out of the car, to get our bags, and I went to check-in. The motel was all right, kind of cheap looking though. I got our room key, and Freddie and I opened the door to our room. Freddie sighed, and plopped the bags down on the floor, right in front of the door.

"Can you believe we're doing this?" I asked, plopping down on the bed.

Fredward collapsed next to me. "No." he said, with a small laugh.

"We don't exactly seem like a two-home family…" I said, and Freddie wrapped his arms around me.

"No, but, maybe we could…" he trailed off.

"Could what? Spit it out…" I said.

"Live in the cottage, and turn the mansion into a bed and breakfast, during the summer, or something." Freddie said, softly.

I stared at him. "You know what, that's a good idea."

"I know, because you're an amazing cook, and since I'm a general contractor, I can fix the mansion into a bed and breakfast" Freddie said, raising his eyebrows.

I hugged him tightly, and kissed him, passionately. He kissed me back, and we lye there, making-out of a while, before I finally pulled back.

"What?" Freddie asked, his hair messed up.

"I forgot to check on Ellie." I said, worried, and pulling out my cell phone. Freddie cracked a smile.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

The two of us sat in a bland office, waiting for a man to come, to sign the papers. The other company wanting the mansion backed out, so it was ours! We were still slightly in shock we were buying a house in Hawaii, but slowly the idea was settling in. We were flying home, to get Ellie, and then coming back for a while to get everything ready.

"Hello." A plump-bald man in a suit, slightly too tight for him, came in, and said.

"Hi." Freddie and I said simultaneously. I glared at him playfully, if that was possible.

"You're buying the estate north of Honolulu, correct?" he asked, sitting down behind a huge desk, which was way too large for the room.

"Yes." Freddie said, and I grabbed his hand squeezed it. He squeezed back, and while the man was digging through papers, my thoughts strayed to Freddie's hands. I know weird topic, but for some reason, that was what popped into my head. They were pretty big, but very gentle. The way he held Ellie, made me love him even more. They were callused, because he was a general contractor. His hands were a weird source of comfort for me.

"Okay." The man said, after he finally found the papers. "Here we go. Initial here, sign here, initial here…" and it went on from there.

We finally finished, and I smiled. "So, the estate is ours?"

"All yours." The man said.

Freddie leaned over, and kissed me passionately. The man cleared his throat, awkwardly, but Freddie and I didn't care. We kept kissing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
